Source
by Callista Gilrean
Summary: So Balthier Is always one step ahead! While fighting of a rare monster in an impossible situatuion, Balthiers manages to pull an ace out of the hole, and Basch wants to know how. small Basch Balthier


**Title: Source's** **Main character: Balthier and Basch (mention of fran, ashe and vaan)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own not one of these characters but if i did balthier wouldn't own a shirt!**

**Warning: spoiler if you haven't been to king raithwall's tomb but not really just a monster is mentioned really.** **Note: i got this idea when i found the licenses that reduce the MP you have to pay when you cast magic and and that same day i found a cultsworn lich. No i didn't defeat the lich cause i ran like a little girl but this is what i imagined what would have happened if they followed balthier and not me!**

* * *

And really the lich looked like any other. Two hideous ghoulish tentacles on each limb. Revolving rings on it's appendages and above it's "head". Grey, blood red "skin" and worn looking jewels adorning it's it's neck and wrist as simple jewelry. And so Balthier said

"Why not take a few minutes to get a jewel which will fetch a pretty penny at the bazaar"

So indeed they agreed and fought. It was only when Ashe stepped in front of the beast hoping to cast a cura which would bring down the beast, it raised it shimmering tentacles fast and with three brutal strikes took Ashe out for the count. Then it came to the realization of Fran that

"This is no ordinary lich, but a cultworn lich , five times stronger, and smarter at that".

Knowing the unwillingness of a rare monster to give up prey even less a lich which only needs to transport to be by your side again, the group fought hoping for the best. They threw out every spell they knew. Mote's and even quickening's in the end. Basch, ever tactful that he was suggested running in the hopes that in the monster's weakened state it would not follow. To which Balthier replied "No. I promise with this last spell the beast will be no more. So Vaan prepare to steal before it vanishes." Vaan the ever faithful apprentice began readying to steal even though he was but on the verge of blacking out and swayed were he stood; and while Basch still respected the boys loyalty "I cannot condone this we must try to leave only me, you, and the boy are still conscious." While blood ran freely from a cut on his cheek Balthier still smirked though you could see a small flicker of concern for his lover as he to began to sway only to steady himself moments later shooting Balthier a smile to reassure him causing Balthier to put the self- assured mask back on.

"And you dare fight this hard only to give in to defeat, why Basch von Rosenburg i AM shocked." He said in his overly dramatic "leading man's" voice. With that he continued to cast the spell Basch noted was the familiar green tinge of a cura spell and looked to Balthier's hip at the MP monitor and realized Balthier was only five points shy of the necessary MP to cast the spell. "I'm sorry to say, but your just out of reach to cast the spell now let us make haste-" "My dear friend watch and do not worry." And just as the Cultsworn lich appeared ready to strike Balthier down three things happened.

First Vaan came in at neck break speed, despite injury, and retrieved the loxely bow wedged deep into creatures back, pulled it free, and continued to run to avoid being hit. The creature distracted by this tug at it's back turned slightly missing Balthier. At which time he pushed the magic forward destroying the creature in an array of beautiful, blue white light. When the monster and the light began to fade, two beautiful jewels clattered to the floor one a pretty sky blue off setting the darker look of the tomb and a clear reflective one fell beside it. A sky jewel and a glass jewel. Balthier walked forward to pick them up and by this time Basch would willingly admit he was quite baffled. "How could you manage to pull of that spell while clearly five points short and no ether?" At that Balthier finished up the potion Vaan tossed his way and when Vaan tossed one to Basch, Balthier caught it and dangled it playfully in front of Basch's face smirking. As he reached for it Balthier pulled it back, so with a huff he tilted his head back and let Balthier poor it into his mouth and when he finished kissed away the drops that missed his mouth.

Rolling his eyes at the unfortunately common place scene vaan walked away to check the other members to see if they had any phoenix down on them to see if he could revive them.

Honestly at times they were worse then the lovers he'd always spot down in lowtown.

"A license called channeling." he said as he attempted to move back, but the am placed around his waist prevented it. "quite the helpful little thing actually. I own three and every license reduces needed MP to cast a spell by 10%. Now the creatures will soon be returning let us leave shall we?" He said dropping one more kiss on the captains lips. The remaining three members then took of in a run to the nearest transportation device to the entrance. Quickly healing themselves so they could go back to get their companions as they were all out of ether and phoenix down, and much to weak to carry them. Once they were out side once again Basch just had to ask, so he pulled the pirate aside as the rest of the group descended down the stairs.

"How did you find out about such a useful license anyway?" He asked, as one hand wrapped around the pirates smaller waste as the other groped his backside shamelessly. Perhaps he was becoming a bad influence on the knight. Thought Balthier as the hand began to massage his butt causing a small shiver to go up his spine as he smirked and raise an eyebrow at the smirking captain. Their lips met again sweetly for a brief second, then as they pulled away Balthier couldn't help but to nip at the captain bottom lip causing him to groan from the sensation.

Balthier smirked yet again as the captain pulled him even closer now with both of his hands on balthier's firm rump. "Now, now let's just say i have my sources hmm?" He said, pulling away from the horny captain as he swaggered down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Due to the lack of Balthier/ Basch (i'll call it Balch) I redid this old story to put a little more lovin' in it!

**I suddenly got the idea while i was playing my game. I was trying to get all the characters to get a second or third quickening when a noticed Balthiers path lead right through those paths of mp point reducers. (you know on the liscense board where you have all the quickenings spread out) I thought how interesting it would be if some one noticed he was paying less to cast spells and thought of no better person than Basch! **

**BTW: you can get all these items from the cultsworn lich but when i tried before i did manage to get them all! (after the second time around)**


End file.
